Pipa Air
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Pipa air. Hubungan mereka bagai pipa air. Tak ada yang tahu jalur apa yang akan mereka tempuh kedepannya. Mungkin mereka masih bisa mengalir di jalur yang sama atau mungkin akan berpisah di kelokan berikutnya. Untuk saat ini biarkan takdir menghanyutkan mereka dalam jalur pipa air yang berliku-liku./ Warn: Yaoi/BL/Slash/Crack Anda telah diperingatkan ;)


Hidup itu seperti pipa air ledeng.

Tapi pipa air ledeng di kota besar ya, yang bercabang dan mengular tidak keruan kesegala penjuru kota dengan banyaknya persimpangan. Kau tak akan pernah tahu nasib setetes air yang dialirkan dari Pusat Air Minum kota itu akan berakhir di rumah siapa, berjalan terus mengikuti arus tanpa bisa melawan.

Takdir itu kadang suka bermain-main dengan manusia. Sedikit saja takdir membelokkan langkah, hal sepele seperti itu dapat mengubah jalan hidup seseorang seumur hidupnya. Seperti pertemuan kecil yang tak disengaja di sebuah pemandian air panas, seperti pengungkapan sebuah rahasia kecil di bawah sinar lampu jalan temaram yang berkedut pelan, seperti dua kali ciuman di bibir dua insan yang didorong oleh aroma sampo dan sabun juga sedikit gelitikan hasrat dari _moement of heat_ yang terjadi dalam sekejap tanpa didasari pikiran jernih _._

Dua orang dari dunia yang berbeda. Dua orang yang bahkan baru bicara pada hari itu. Dua orang yang dibelokkan langkahnya oleh takdir pipa air yang tak dapat ditebak arusnya.

Bagai dua butir air yang kini terhubung di persimpangan pipa air rumit berkelok-kelok.

Dua butir air yang kini berenang dalam arus yang sama...

Akankah mereka berpisah di cabang pipa berikutnya? Atau akan mengalir bersama hingga tiba di tujuan akhir?

Entah.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Namun, ikatan benang merah samar-samar mulai terbentuk dari keduanya. Pelan... pelan seperti tengah memilin serat benang yang rapuh, yang dapat menjadi utuh atau bahkan putus untuk selamanya.

Takdir hanya membantu seseorang 'menemukan', sisanya tinggal mereka sendiri yang menjalani.

Semua itu ditentukan dari seberapa kuat mereka bertahan di jalur pipa yang sama.

.

.

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, _I Own nothing_ :)

Pipa Air (c) Me

Sekuel: **Karena Aku Tidak Populer, Aku Jadi Peeping Tom!** -disarankan untuk membaca cerita ini dulu agar tidak terlalu membingungkan (promosi terselubung :p)

Shino X Naruto

Crack Pairing? Yes it is ;)

Warning: BxB/BL/Yaoi/Slash- _you name it._

Multichap!

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun, kini berada dalam dilema yang agak pelik. Cukup untuk membuatnya bengong agak lama di kelas tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah racauan tidak jelas. Membuatnya yang dicap sebagai _class clown_ super berisik, kini diam seribu bahasa yang membuat teman sekelasnya ikut-ikutan bingung. Beberapa kali helaan napas panjang kelar dari mulut si pirang, cukup keras hingga beberapa teman yang duduk di dekatnya sampai mendengarnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Nar? Lagi PMS ya?" Inuzuka Kiba, kawan baik Naruto, nyeletuk seenak udel karena mulai tidak tahan melihat _partner in crime_ dalam urusan bikin onar di kelas, kini seperti tengah kehilangan semangat mengacau.

"Berisik kau Kiba, sho... sho... sana pergi jangan ganggu aku," ucap Naruto acuh tak acuh sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan malas pada temannya yang dijuluki maniak anjing itu. Kiba yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti angin lalu langsung menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas meja, tepat di depan muka Naruto yang kini tengah menopang dagu dengan satu tangan.

"Oi Kiba, kau tak dengar ucapanku barusan hah?!" Gerung Naruto kaget dan harus memundurkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi.

"Dengar kok dengar, tapi melihat mukamu yang kelihatan kayak nahan sembelit, aku jadi risih tahu?" Balas Kiba asal.

"Siapa yang nahan sembelit! Kau tuh yang bego, gak bisa lihat apa orang lagi melankolis begini?!"

"Melankolis?" Tanya Kiba sambil berusaha menahan tawa yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Naruto, "kau itu gak bakalan cocok dengan yang namanya melankolis! Meningitis sih mungkin, hahahaha!" Kemudian pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya ini tertawa terbahak-bahak, puas telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang jenius seperti itu. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengerti seperti apa itu penyakit meningitis.

Cuh, peduli jagung lah yang penting Kiba berhasil membuat wajah Naruto merah padam menahan kesal.

"KIBAAAAA!" Dan sebuah pukulan sayang mendarat di wajah pemuda rambut cokelat itu yang langsung jatuh berdebum menghantam lantai. Beberapa anak perempuan yang duduk di dekat mereka memekik tertahan namun tak sedikit diantara mereka yang tertawa melihat pertunjukan dua monyet ini.

"Set dah ni anak ngajak berantem beneran!" Kiba bersiap-siap hendak membalas _lovely punch_ dari Naruto ketika sadar kalau kawan baiknya itu tengah menatap pintu kelas dengan termenung dengan ekspresi kaget, seperti tengah melihat hantu atau semacamnya. Perlahan, Inuzuka tujuh belas tahun itu menurunkan kepalan tangannya kemudian mengikuti titik pandang Naruto. Kiba mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Naruto.

 _'Kenapa bocah ini kaget melihat Aburame Shino di ambang pintu kelas?'_ batin Kiba dengan bingung.

"Hei," suara itu dalam, berat, juga terdengar hampir seperti bisikan ketika Aburame Shino tepat berada di samping Naruto. Namun yang membuat Kiba kaget bukan itu, tapi fakta kalau Gloomy Shino si maniak serangga mengeluarkan suara setelah sekian lama membisu di kelas. Terlebih lagi sapaan itu ditujukan pada Naruto yang notabene sifatnya amat berkebalikan dengan Shino.

"Hei," balas Naruto tak kalah pelan dan terdengar malu-malu. Kiba melotot tidak percaya ketika rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah sahabat karibnya yang terkenal muka tembok itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah Shino perbuat pada Naruto sehingga membuat temannya yang bebal dan tidak tahu malu itu bersikap seperti orang yang baru tertangkap basah nonton film porno oleh orang tuanya.

 _Preettt_ lah dengan analogi tidak nyambung itu.

Aburame Shino mengangguk sekali, Kiba tidak tahu apa pemuda rambut ikal hitam itu tengah tersenyum atau tidak karena Shino selalu membalut seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian training abu-abu dengan kerah setinggi dagu yang menutupi bagian mulutnya. Terlebih lagi sunglass yang selalu dipakai pemuda itu bahkan di dalam ruangan seperti di dalam kelas seperti ini, telah menambah daftar keanehan seorang Aburame Shino di mata Kiba.

Lautan pikirannya seakan tengah dilanda ombak besar. Namun badai pertanyaan itu harus ditunda dulu ketika sang maniak serangga itu berlalu menuju kursinya di sudut kiri paling belakang kelas.

"Nar, Nar... ada apa sih?"

"Ssstt... sini deh kuceritakan," ujarnya seraya menarik lengan Kiba dengan sedikit memaksa ke luar kelas setengah berlari.

"Hei kalian mau ke mana? Mau bolos pelajaran pertama ya?!" Haruno Sakura, salah satu teman sekelas mereka berseru dari kumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang tengah bergosip di sudut kelas.

"Biasalah Sakura, mau mojok dulu sama Naruto! Dia udah kebelet minta jatah!" Guyonan Kiba ini sudah biasa dikatakannya untuk sekadar bergurau, biasanya Naruto akan ikut menyambung gurauan Kiba tersebut. Tapi hari ini ia dihadiahi tendangan manis di tulang keringnya oleh Naruto hingga membuat Inuzuka Kiba meringis protes sepanjang jalan menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"CIUMAN?!" Pekikan Kiba barusan memang berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia syok.

"Jangan keras-keras bego!" Sebuah tendangan telak mengenai belakang lutut pemuda Inuzuka, membuatnya berlutut kesakitan di atas atap sekolah mereka.

"Kau apa tadi? Ciuman dengannnya? Bagaimana bisa? Dengan Aburame itu? Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Dia itu adalah tukang intip pemandian air panas legendaris di Konoha ini?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar seperti rentetan peluru _machine gun_ yang tak berjeda. Membuat Naruto kembali menendang sohibnya tepat di belakang tengkuk. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat seorang Kiba meringis kesakitan.

" _Setdah_ Naruto! Jangan kasar-kasar kenapa? Lama-lama aku bisa terbiasa sama siksaan terus jadi masochist gimana? Mau tanggung jawab?!" Serunya protes sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang berdenyut perih.

"Bodo' amatlah, itu kan urusanmu!" Balas Naruto tak berperasaan, "Kan sudah kubilang jangan keras-keras, kalau ada orang yang dengar gimana?"

"Ya... ya... oke oke, _sorry_ deh," ucap Kiba yang berusaha keras menahan rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu besar. Bagaimana tidak? Temannya sejak SD ini mendadak menceritakan kalau dirinya dicium oleh seorang pemuda. Dan pemuda ini bukan orang sembarangan tapi tukang intip ulung yang ternyata seorang maniak serangga pendiam yang selalu muram di dalam kelas mereka, Aburame Shino.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kiba untuk mengendapkan semua informasi mengguncang itu dalam kepalanya.

Sebenarnya, Kiba mengetahui perihal Naruto yang berpura-pura menjelma menjadi perempuan untuk mandi di ruang pemandian air panas wanita itu. Ia pun tahu kalau sahabatnya ini punya orientasi seksual yang belum jelas dan rencana mandi di pemandian wanita itu untuk meyakinkan Naruto akan orientasinya. Namun Kiba sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual sahabatnya ini lurus atau bengkok, mereka sudah berteman hampir sepuluh tahun! Yang ia masalahkan dalam hal ini adalah ciuman oleh seorang 'tukang intip cewek'.

Mana ada orang selurus itu mau mencium seorang laki-laki kalau tidak ada udang di balik batu.

"Apa dia mengancammu? Apa dia memanfaatkan keadaanmu saat itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto, "sepertinya saat itu kami berada dalam _moment of heat,_ kau tahu... kami tidak berpikir jernih tapi..." lanjutnya dengan nada risau.

"Tapi?" Pancing Kiba sembari perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya di kawat pagar pembatas atap.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak punya niatan untuk menyebarkan berita kalau aku...,"

"Kalau kau gay?"

Naruto memukul mulut Kiba secara refleks, "Eh, sori Kiba... kau sih ngomong asal _nyerocos_ aja," sesalnya kemudian.

"Uh... ya sudahlah tak apa, untuk hari ini semua perbuatanmu kumaafkan," ucap Kiba dengan bibir setengah monyong.

"Eh aku belum tanya padamu, kau tidak ada masalah? Kau tahu... terhadap keadaan diriku yang seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto terlihat sungkan. Kiba tahu apa maksud 'tidak ada masalah' di sini, ia hanya mendesah pelan sembari menyentil jidat pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Memangnya sudah berapa tahun kita berteman? Hal sepele seperti orientasi seksual seperti itu tidak akan merubah apapun," ucap Kiba sembari tersenyum. Senyum tiga jari lebar yang membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Naruto pelan sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, perasaan lega bercampur senang membuat wajahnya kembali rileks.

"Hei, hei... kau tengah merayuku ya?" Gurau Kiba sembari memeluk dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sembarangan, seleraku tidak serendah ini juga kali," balas Naruto dengan gurauan yang lebih kejam.

"Brengsek! Muka tampan begini dibilang di bawah standar?" Kiba merengut kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah cengiran jahil terukir di wajahnya, "Oh... tentu saja, standarmu kan aneh... seperti Aburame Shino!"

Kiba bersiap menahan tonjokan di kepala dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan wajah, namun pukulan yang diantisipasinya itu tak kunjung datang. Ketika ia menurunkan tangannya perlahan-lahan, dapat dilihatnya kalau wajah Naruto kini merah seperti kepiting rebus, menjalar hingga ke cuping telinganya dan pangkal leher.

"Wah kau dalam masalah besar, Naruto."

.

.

.

Naruto menatap botol kaca yang berderet di meja pinggir jendela dalam ruangan klub serangga. Banyak sekali pupa kupu-kupu aneka jenis berada di dalam botol kaca itu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kapan kiranya Shino mengambil semua pupa ini? Bukannya setiap hari si pemuda bersunglass itu selalu nangkiring di pemandian air panas untuk mengintip wanita mandi?

Oh well, Naruto tak mau ambil pusing. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi dekat daun jendela yang setengah terbuka. Dirasakannya hangat menjalari tubuh ketika ia terpapar sinar mentari sore yang oranye temaram karena di langit terlihat cukup banyak awan keabu-abuan menggumpal seperti kapas berdebu. Nampak jelas kalau nanti malam akan turun hujan. Bulan Oktober memang sudah lazim sering hujan, sudah masuk pertengahan musim gugur yang selalu membuat Naruto ngantuk di dalam kelas. Namun sayang, hari ini angin sepoi pengantar tidur yang menyelinap ke dalam kelas pun tak berhasil membuat kelopak matanya berat barang sekejap.

Karena seharian ini di kepalanya penuh dengan imagi seseorang. Yang membuat Naruto lebih sering mengintip di balik pundaknya untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Ia mendesah pelan sembari menempelkan wajahnya di permukaan meja di hadapannya, jemari telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan kaca botol berisi pupa, cukup bosan juga karena sedari tadi orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Huff... iapun agak merasa bersalah karena tidak mengatakan niatannya datang kemari pada Kiba, soalnya ia tahu kalau sahabat karibnya itu bakalan khawatir. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Kiba bisa berubah menjadi orang super cerewet macam ibu-ibu.

Ketika pikirannya masih berkecamuk, sebuah sentuhan pelan di pundaknya membuat pemuda Uzumaki ini terperanjat di tempat. Punggungnya langsung tegak dan kepalanya segera ditelengkan ke belakang. Dan...

Deg!

Ia ada di sana!

Si maniak serangga sekaligus tukang intip ulung se-Konoha ada di belakangnya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Uzumaki?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit terselip nada bingung di sana.

"Eh, hai Shino," ucap Naruto sok akrab karena tanpa pikir panjang sudah memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama depannya.

"Kau ada urusan apa?" Tanya pemuda bersunglass itu sembari menurunkan tas selempangnya di salah satu meja.

Ditanya seperti itu, Naruto jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa datang kemari tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Yang ia ingat ketika melihat papan plang 'Klub Pecinta Serangga', kakinya lantas berbelok dan masuk tanpa izin dalam ruangan ini yang mana tidak dikunci sama sekali.

"Umm... tidak ada," ia sedikit bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Biasanya sih dia selalu berhasil menginisasi sebuah percakapan karena dirinya yang supel dan mudah bergaul, namun sayang saat ini kepalanya seperti tengah macet untuk sekadar mencari bahan obrolan.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu," ucapnya dengan bego.

"Melihatku?"

"E-eh, maksudku bukan seperti itu... hanya saja, uhm... kau tahu, itu tuh," Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya sembari menatap ke arah lain, rasanya ia malu sekali saat ini.

"Perihal tiga hari yang lalu di hari Jum'at?" Ucap Shino yang kembali memaksa Naruto mengingat kejadian tempo hari di sebuah jalanan sepi di bawah sinar lampu jalan temaram di malam yang dingin.

Pemuda berambut pirang spikie itu mengangguk pelan kemudian ia mendegar sebuah kursi di seret ke arahnya. Aburame Shino kini duduk di depannya, cukup dekat, ditambah lagi pemuda berjaket abu-abu dengan kerah setinggi mulut itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak mereka menjadi makin dekat. Naruto langsung merona tatkala aroma parfum Shino menyusup dalam rongga pernapasannya.

"Um...," Naruto melengkungkan pundaknya ke belakang, berusaha membuat jarak dengan si _insect boy_ , namun hal itu sia-sia karena punggung kursi yang ia duduki menempel tepat di dinding ruangan. Membuatnya tak bisa mundur lebih jauh. Lama ia ditatap oleh Shino. Naruto tak dapat menebak seperti apa ekspresi pemuda itu saat ini karena mulutnya tertutup kerah tinggi sedangkan matanya terhalangi sunglass.

"Kau... kenapa, Shino?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya tengah melihatmu."

 _...tengah melihatmu..._

Penggalan ucapan Shino bergema dalam kepalanya, membuat Naruto memasang ekspresi bego yang amat ketara karena bengong cukup lama.

"Jadi... kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu pada orang itu?" Tanya Shino yang kemudian menarik tubuhnya menjauh, lalu menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi.

"Orang itu?" Kini Naruto yang balik bertanya dengan nada bingung. Orang yang mana?

"Sepertinya semuanya lancar ya."

"Tunggu sebentar..."

"Selamat, tak sia-sia usahamu mencari tahu orientasi seksualmu malam itu."

"Shino?"

"Kau bisa katakan aku agak _salty_ *, karena merasa dimanfaatkan olehmu... tapi tak apalah kau kan populer, jadi tak masalah," ucapan Shino makin membuat Naruto bingung. Terlebih lagi si pendiam yang kini bicara ngalor-ngidul tidak tahu juntrungannya membuat Naruto kalap. Dari cara bicara _insect boy_ ini, terdengar sedikit nada kesal, "Anggap saja kita impas karena aku telah menciummu tanpa izin."

"SHINO!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba, volume suara yang naik secara tiba-tiba ini membuat lawan bicaranya tertegun.

"Maaf," ucap pemuda berkacamata hitam itu, "entah mentapa aku agak kesal hari ini."

"Tak apa," balas Naruto pelan, "nah mau kau jelaskan siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'orang itu?'"

"Inuzuka Kiba, kan?"

...

"Hah?" Naruto melongo beberapa jenak dengan mulut terbuka cukup lebar. Ekspresi kalutnya yang sedetik lalu menguasai raut wajahnya berubah langsung sirna. Shino menatap Naruto dengan agak bingung.

"Dari tadi kau kira aku lagi ' _jalan'_ dengan Kiba?"

Dan anggukan Shino lantas membuat Naruto melakukan gerakan yang tak disangka-sangka pemuda berkacamata hitam itu. Sebuah geplakan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"Gezzz... enak saja! Siapa juga yang mau dengan si anjing kudisan itu? Ih ih... memangnya tidak ada yang lebih bagus?" Gerutu Naruto yang kembali melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Shino.

"Bukankah tadi kalian membolos untuk mojok di atap?" Tanya Shino sambil mencoba menangkis pukulan Naruto yang kembali datang ke arahnya.

"Dia cuma bergurau! Masa kau tidak sadar dengan kelakuan anak-anak kelas kita yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendegar ucapan konyol Kiba tadi pagi?"

"Oh."

"'Oh', 'oh', apanya yang 'oh'?!" Seru Naruto geram, "jadi dari tadi kau marah karena merasa dimanfaatkan olehku gara-gara hal ini?"

Shino mengagguk pelan.

"Ah _mattaku mo_!"

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangan. Setelah itu ia tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali untuk beberapa jenak. Kemudian ia mengintip di balik celah jemari tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia hanya temanku sejak kecil," akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara ketika ia menurunkan kedua tangannya yang kini ditumpukan pada ujung kursi, "temanku yang paling kupercayai, tak ada rahasia yang dapat kusembunyikan darinya, begitupula dengannya, karena kami dapat memahami satu sama lain setelah berteman begitu lama.

"Dia juga tak men- _judge_ diriku ketika tahu orientasi seksualku seperti ini, ia pun tak menjahuiku karena hal tersebut. Ia mendukungku, lebih dari orang lain. Dia sahabat baikku," Naruto mengangkat pandangannya, kini sama sekali tidak merasa risih menatap lurus wajah Shino.

"Dia juga tahu soal ciuman itu," imbuh Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Shino terlihat syok. Iya syok, bahkan dari ekspresi wajah yang hanya terlihat setengahnya saja. Mereka kembali terdiam setelah itu. Hanya suara kerasak gorden yang tertiup angin dan nyanyian serangga yang menjadi sumber suara di ruangan ini. Hingga akhirnya Shino membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya?"

"Selama tiga hari ini, hanya kau yang melekat dalam kepalaku," ucap Shino pelan.

"Aku juga begitu," balas Naruto, "bayangan akan kejadian malam itu tak bisa lepas barang sejenak."

"Semua itu makin parah ketika aku tidur," Shino menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan risau.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, karena kini Shino bicara seakan tengah berbisik.

"Aku memimpikan banyak hal..." Shino pun demikian, kedua siku lengannya kini bertumpu pada lutut, membuat tubuhnya jelas condong ke depan.

"Seperti?"

"Seperti ciuman malam itu dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan yang _lebih_ dari itu."

"Contohnya?"

Shino terdiam sejenak. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukanmu di dalam mimpiku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"M-hm." Gumaman serta anggukan singkat Naruto membuat Shino kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shino menggeser kursinya ke depan, membuat jarak wajah keduanya tak lebih dari lima senti. Membuat Naruto berhasil menangkap dengan jelas aroma parfum juga aroma tubuh Shino yang membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Wajahnya bersemu, amat merah hingga membuat kepalanya pening dan telinganya pengang saking kuatnya adrenalin menggojlok jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, kini menarik kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi mengganggu pandangan langsungnya ke mata pemuda Aburame itu, lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik risleting jaket Shino hingga kerah tinggi yang sedari tadi menutupi mulut pecinta serangga itu kini tidak lagi menghalang.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini." Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Aku juga senang dapat melihat matamu dengan jelas." Balas Shino dengan berbisik.

Napas keduanya terasa hangat di pipi masing-masing, kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan pelan. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik di seluruh tubuh dua orang itu. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi ini, menikmati setiap saat yang bergerak amat pelan.

Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkeram kerah jaket Shino, kemudia wajahnya di tempelkan ke bagian dada pemuda itu. Aroma parfum yang bercampur dengan aroma dedaunan herbal, aroma yang asing baginya itu menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat Naruto lemas.

Shino menempatkan tangannya di belakang kepala Naruto kemudian menempelkan hidungnya ke puncak kepala pemuda tersebut, menggesekkan hidungnya di rambut sike pirang itu. Rambut yang beraromakan sianar matahari yang sering dihindari seorang Aburame Shino. Aroma yang amat kontras dengannya yang selalu berdiam diri dalam ruangan gelap.

Naruto menarik kepalanya, kemudian mendongak ke atas. Tatapan keduanya bertemu dan dalam sepersekian detik yang terasa lama dalam orkestra debaran jantung yang bertalu-talu.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi sedetik kemudian bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Kali ini melekat cukup lama dan lebih panas. Pagutan itu tak langsung dilepas begitu saja, lidah mereka saling bertemu membuat decakan becek yang terdengar jelas, kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan kiri setiap detiknya, mengubah posisi ciuman sembari mengatur napas yang mudah sekali habis ketika bibir mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam deburan hasrat yang membara di ruangan temaram dilatar belakangi suara nyanyian serangga.

Ciuman itu akhirnya usai, menyisakan gurat-gurat merah di pipis masing-masing insan. Napas mereka memburu dengan sensasi menggelitik yang masih tersisa di ujung bibir mereka yang berkedut pelan. Debaran mereka begitu keras seakan-akan jantung mereka dapat melompat kapan saja dari rongganya.

Kedua tangan Naruto masih mencengkeram kerah baju Shino dengan erat, sedangkan _insect boy_ masih mengapit dagu Uzumaki tujuh belas tahun itu dengan jemarinya. Sebuah gigitan kecil oleh Shino di ujung hidungnya, membuat Naruto merasakan sengatan kecil yang membuat bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri.

"A-apa ini yang kau lakukan padaku di dalam mimpimu?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha memecahkan suasana canggung ini.

"Lebih dari ini," jawab Shino yang masih mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman singkat di wajah Naruto. Mendengar jawaban itu, sontak wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

Maksudnya 'lebih dari ini' itu seperti apa?

Bahkan ia tak dapat membayangkan seorang Shino memimpikan sesuatu yang liar terhadap dirinya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Mendadak Naruto merasa mendengar nada jahil keluar dari mulut pemuda rambut ikal itu.

"Tapi hal itu harus terjadi secara bertahap, kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tertawa ganjil.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak itu sama saja kita termakan oleh _moment of heat_. Kita bisa menyesal nantinya."

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto setengah berbisik, "Kau mau coba denganku?" Imbuhnya dengan nada jenaka.

"Kau kosong sekarang?"

"Tak pernah ada yang mengisi, tentu saja masih kosong?"

"Kau kan populer, pastinya banyak yang mau."

"Tapi aku maunya kau."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Shino bungkam dengan sukses.

"Tapi aku ini tukang intip cewek mandi."

"Aku tahu."

"Ada kemungkinan aku masih _stright_."

"Aku sadar kok."

"Apa kau masih menginginkanku?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangguk pelan.

"Mau pakai masa percobaan?"

"Memangnya ini praktikum biologi?" Balas Shino dengan nada canggung.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Jadi, kau mau coba?"

Dan sebuah anggukan singkat menyegel kesepakatan mereka. Segel berupa ciuman singkat keduanya.

.

.

Pipa air.

Hubungan ini bagai pipa air.

Tak ada yang tahu jalur apa yang akan mereka tempuh kedepannya. Mungkin mereka masih bisa mengalir di jalur yang sama atau mungkin akan berpisah di kelokan berikutnya.

Untuk saat ini biarkan takdir menghanyutkan mereka dalam jalur pipa air yang berliku-liku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Well... fck. Sekarang saya malah bikin cerita multichap lain dengan karakter crack lagi. Huf... tau ah, saya juga bingung kenapa saya seneng banget yang namanya crack pairing. Bikin geregetan aja membayangkan chara yang sebelumnya kurang berinteraksi jadi seperti ini.

Cerita ini sekuel dari cerita saya sebelumnya yang berjudul; Karena Aku Tidak Populer, Aku jadi Peeping Tom. Tapi dalam cerita ini, ke-OOC-an Shino di cerita sebelumnya saya kurangi. Sedikit lebih serius dalam narasi yang membuat saya bingung, kok bisa ya saya bikin cerita ngaco itu dulu.

Hahahahaha...

Oke deh Minna. Ditunggu ya riview-nya, kritik dan saran akan sangat saya apresiasi, karena riview adalah salah satu penyemangat saya melanjutkan cerita ini fufufufufu :3


End file.
